


Dark Red Dreams

by destielinfinity4



Series: Kinktober [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Beta Wanted, Bisexual Character, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Condoms, Demon Dean, Dirty Talk, Dom Castiel, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not dating but they've fucked before?, POV Castiel, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, S&M, Spanking, Sub Dean, Trigger Warning: Spanking, Verbal Humiliation, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-07 22:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12242016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielinfinity4/pseuds/destielinfinity4
Summary: Dean vanished and Cas spent the whole day looking for him, only to find him in a small dirty bar. Cas is furious, but instead of arguing he decides to punish Dean like he deserves.





	Dark Red Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> If there's anything I portrayed inaccurately PLEASE let me know so I may remedy it as soon as I can. This isn't 100% GGG or Safe, Sane, and Consensual, but it isn't terrible practice either honestly it's somewhere in the middle. I'm super excited to be doing Kinktober this year! Thanks for the read!!
> 
>  
> 
> Updated: October 1, 2017  
> Comment Modding is on so if someone suggests an edit for a typo or something I can fix it and not have the comment there forever.

Castiel's eyes saw him instantly in the dim light of the bar. He was sitting casually, all sprawled out, toying lazily with an empty shot glass. Castiel forced himself to swallow hard. he hated to admit it but as a demon Dean was very, very sexy. It was unendingly frustrating. Dean would go out and cause chaos, kill people, destroy things. But his hair and the dark evil look in his eyes did things to Castiel that he despised and was so so desperate for.

Cas had no idea what Dean had even done that day. He'd somehow managed to escape the bonds Cas had put him in. He'd been missing nearly the entire day. Sam had finally suggested checking bars and strip clubs. Cas didn't know what he'd do if he found Dean in a strip club but luckily he'd found the demon at a dingy bar, looking hotter than hell and completely alone. Time to confront him.  
"Dean where have you been? Sam and I have been looking for you everywhere!"  
Dean turned his head lazily towards Cas and smirked: "Chill out, I just wanted to get out of the house."

"This is unacceptable Dean! We wasted a whole day looking for you!"

"Care to sit?"

Cas opened his mouth to argue, but he quickly closed it again. He'd had a long day. He didn't want to argue anymore. Not that he wasn't gonna give Dean hell for this, he certainly deserved it and he would get it. But Cas was done arguing. He took a seat next to Dean. 

"Cas, you’re hot when you're angry, but you're so tense I can feel it."

"I'm still angry Dean."

"What are you gonna do about it?" There was a challenge in Dean's eyes and Cas was in the perfect mood to accept it. Cas knew exactly what he'd like to do about it. A flash of heat radiated through his mind. Images of him watching Dean's skin grow red and hot. Hearing the sounds of his own hand coming down on Dean's beautiful ass. Cas felt a shiver go through his spine. 

Dean shifted in his seat, his shirt moving beautifully with the curves of his body. The darkness in his eyes only fueled Cas' desires more. He knew Dean could see it in his eyes, anyone could. He didn’t bother to hide it. 

"I think we should discuss your punishment somewhere else."

"Follow me."   


Dean and Cas made their way to a dingy motel near the bar and Cas could feel the tension in the air between them. They'd done this before. But it was all before Dean had become a demon. Something about demon Dean scared Cas and turned him on at the same time. Even if he hated to admit it. 

"I'm going to punish you, Dean." As soon as the door closed Cas walked up to Dean and stood very, very close.

"Are you now? What makes you think I won't resist?" Dean closed the distance even more. 

"You know there's only one way I could really hurt you, and you know you've done many things to deserve it. So why resist?”

Cas tilted his chin up and nearly whispering the last words in his ear. They were close enough that Cas could feel the heat of Dean's body. He wanted it so badly. He wanted it now. 

"Fine." Dean held up his hands in surrender. Still completely relaxed, without a single muscle in his body tense.

Cas pushed Dean against the wall and pressed their lips together, finally closing the little distance they’d had. They kissed fast and rough, desperate, as Cas unbuttoned Dean's flannel and ground his hips against Deans. Dean began working on his belt. He broke the kiss, pushing his head back against the wall and letting his eyes roll shut. Cas took the opportunity to kiss and suck at Dean's neck. He didn't think it would bruise because demons healed so quickly but even so, he didn't care. He wanted Dean to feel marked. 

Cas finished the final button and pushed Dean's shirt off of him. He pulled Dean's undershirt over his head after he heard Dean's belt fall to the floor next to them as he took off his own shirt and pants. Then he pushed Dean's boxers down irreverently. Tonight, he wasn't focused on appreciating Dean's body. Tonight he wanted to wreck it. He wanted to show Dean how angry he was. How frustrated he was with Dean's behavior as a demon. 

Once they were both completely naked Cas shoved Dean onto the bed. As he lay on his back he looked up at Cas with his black demon eyes. "What are you going to do to me Cas? Tell me what I deserve." 

"You deserve pain, Dean. So I am going to hurt you. Turn over."

Dean complied. He turned on his stomach and picked up a pillow, putting it under his hips without question. 

Cas looked at Dean's ass with hungry eyes. He'd always had trouble keeping his eyes to himself when it came to Dean, but his ass was something else. It was always a source of distraction for Castiel. 

Cas looked Dean in the eye, focusing on the smug look on his face. Cas thought back to how stressed he'd been earlier looking for Dean and the image he'd had earlier of making Dean's ass bright red and sore. 

With a loud crack, Cas' hand came down on Dean's exposed ass. He heard Dean hiss loudly and draw in a sharp breath. Cas could see blood beginning to gather, forming a handprint. "That's what you deserve Dean." Cas brought his hand down again. 

"You always frustrate me, Dean."  His hand came down again. 

"You go out and act like a little whore." Dean gasped. Cas moved next to him on the bed to get a better angle, lining himself up so he could grab Dean's hip with one hand and spank him senseless with the other.

Cas brought his hand down ten times in quick succession, each harder than the next, hitting in the same spot. 

Dean moaned low in between gasps every time he got hit. 

Cas decided after that he would give Dean a break. He moved the hand he'd been striking Dean with along his hip to find his dick, his dick was hard and leaking, wanting. When Cas took Dean in his hand, Dean began squirming and moaning even more.

"Look at you. Look at how desperate you are? How desperate you are for me. You dirty slut, you actually want me to hurt you don't you?"

Dean moaned low in response and grabbed the pillow tighter in his fist. 

Cas released Dean's cock and struck him again, quick and sharp "Answer me!"

Dean mumbled a yes but Cas wasn't satisfied. He struck Dean again, harder this time.

"Answer me, whore!" Cas saw Dean's dick twitch, good. 

"Yes, yes, Castiel I'm a bad girl I want you to hurt me! I like the pain, I need it!"

"Good." Cas rubbed his hands in circles on Dean's perfect ass, watching the redness grow, feeling the heat under his palms. He noticed he was also very turned on. He'd have to do something about that. 

Cas struck Dean more, sticking mostly to the same area, knowing it would drive Dean mad. 

When Dean's reaction began to dull Cas switched to stroking his cock again. Driving him towards the edge only to pull him back again. 

"Dean. Would you like to come?"

"Yes, Castiel Yes."

Cas' palm stung on Dean's ass again. "Yes, what?"

"Yes, Castiel I would like to come."

"Good. But first I'm going to fuck you."

Cas pulled a small bottle of lube and a condom from his coat and prepared Dean, he watched the red on Dean's ass as he opened Dean up with his fingers. First one, then two, then three. 

Finally, Cas pushed himself into Dean and grabbed onto his hips tightly. 

Dean was making the most beautiful sounds. Though they had a darker quality than before. Cas didn't mind though. He was so turned on he could barely think. His thoughts jumped like lightning from the red of Dean's ass to the black of his eyes, to the curve of his back. He didn't want to think about anything else. he didn't need to. In what felt like seconds Cas could feel himself nearing climax. His thrusts became short and sharp, and he could feel Dean tense under him, breathing sharply and grabbing the pillow tightly with white knuckles. 

Cas finally came, staring at Dean’s red ass. He pulled out and threw the condom in the trash before turning his attention to Dean. 

Dean looked at him with a tired and desperate expression. Cas walked up to him and struck him again fifteen times. Dean hissed, biting his lip. 

Finally, Cas was satisfied, he motioned for Dean to flip over, and then he crawled up between his legs. He took Dean's cock into his mouth and wrapped his fist around the base.

He'd always loved Dean's dick. Something about it was perfect to him, he loved taking it in his mouth. 

After a few minutes, Dean was starting to come undone. He was shiny with sweat, and his hair was no longer deliberately, perfectly messy. It was silly, spiked up at weird points, with one tuft stuck to the side of his forehead. 

Cas began bobbing faster until Dean grabbed his hair and he pulled off, just in time for Dean to come all over his own chest. 

Cas grabbed a tissue to clean him up and then climbed back on the bed next to Dean.

They cuddled silently for a while until Cas heard his phone vibrating madly from his coat.

He'd forgotten to tell Sam he'd found Dean. 

"Hey Dean," Cas stated in a disinterested monotone.

"Mm?" Dean turned towards Cas, moving a hand to fix his hair. 

"I think we ought to go back now." 

"I suppose you're right." He reluctantly began pulling away from Cas and looking around for his clothes. 

Cas watched as Dean pulled his underwear up over his plump red ass, not bothering to avert his eyes when Dean noticed him staring.

"Are you still mad at me for running off?"

Cas blinked, trying to get himself to focus. "No, no I'm not. Did you enjoy yourself?"

"Well, I didn't know how much of a dom-ass mother fucker you could be. It was pretty hot actually."

Cas smiled and picked up his shirt. "We need to get back before Sam decides to hunt both of us."

Cas gave Dean one last smack as he followed Dean out the door on their way to the car.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos make me very happy. I think I‘d actually cry if someone made fanart of my work. Like for real. If you post anywhere about it use my archive name as the hashtag or tag me. Follow my Tumblr for updates! Feel free to message me with prompts and ideas. If you want to beta any of my works message me on Tumblr. 
> 
> Check out my other works!!! (Ily)


End file.
